


疯狂演员(Cracked Actor)【授翻】

by barrel_of_gun



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, Porn Star AU, Sex Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrel_of_gun/pseuds/barrel_of_gun
Summary: GV男星Miles和穷学生Alex的故事
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	疯狂演员(Cracked Actor)【授翻】

**Author's Note:**

> 渣翻欢迎捉虫，原文为Tightredpants的Cracked Actor，是作者写给朋友的，链接https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417118  
> 关于标题问题，考虑到这是个都市爱情轻喜剧，最终还是选择了直译

毫无疑问，Miles Kane是个明星。尽管他把自己的工作定义为“业余爱好”，但是你能从他超高的人气看出来，他在这方面可一点也不业余。截止到现在，他已经为自己那日渐壮大的地下事业配备了齐全的摄制组和导演组。

而最近，他正着手于一个新片，并且需要一个合作演员。Miles总是挑些新面孔合作，为了避免，你知道，对某一个人动真感情。没错，Miles是个色情片明星，但他也是人。当你的工作涉及到性这方面的时候，你总是很容易掺杂个人感情进去。Miles 发现打广告招人在这方面很有帮助。并且由于他越来越出名，他每次总有很多选择。

这也就是他怎么找到Alex的——一个因为急需用钱而不得不得不靠拍色情片来渡过难关的大学生。Miles不觉得这有什么丢人的，说实话，很多和他合作的人都是这种情况。况且他第一次看到Alex照片的时候就知道:他一定要跟Alex一起拍点什么。Alex那圆圆的、即使在照片中也闪烁着锐利光芒的小鹿眼一下子就吸引了Miles 。Alex身上有一种温柔优雅的特质，Miles甚至能感觉到他深色齐肩卷发后小心翼翼隐藏起来的羞怯。Miles必须承认，从没有任何人的卷发有过如此摄人心魄的魔力。Miles知道自己着迷了。他发现自己盯着Alex照片的时间有点过久了，但他就是没办法，没办法把视线从Alex的脸上挪开来。

每次和新人合作之前，Miles都会和他们提前熟悉一下。他甚至曾经和其中一个一起约了咖啡，不过这也是他现在如此走红的原因之一。他总能在镜头前和对方擦出真正的火花，而正是这些细节提升了他的诱惑力，使得他可以从这个圈子里脱颖而出。所以，和往常一样，为了在拍摄前多了解一下这位迷人的Alex同学，Miles搞到了他的联系方式并和他约在下周见面。

Alex紧张极了。他长这么大连裸照都还没拍过呢，更不用说拍这种片子了。但是他最近刚丢了工作，而且更不幸的是，借贷公司可不在乎这个。

在被告知拿到这份工作后，选角导演告诉Alex不久后剧组的人会联系他，通知他拍摄的时间地点和相关事宜。所以当他第二天接到电话的时候，他本以为会是导演或者制片人打来的。然而让他吃惊(同时也有点窘迫)的是，电话那端的正是Miles Kane本人。

不过让Alex长吁一口气的是，他们那天完全没提到关于工作的问题。他们谈论了音乐、朋友，分享了他们最爱的书和食物，这让Alex感觉自己像是在和一个相亲对象聊天，而不是和一个他不得不为了钱与其做爱的人。每次Miles大笑的时候Alex都要费力地把这个想法从脑海里赶出去，尤其是当Miles问他要不要在开机前见一面以避免在片场尴尬的时候。不过Alex还是几乎瞬间就答应了下来。

他们约好第二天Alex放学后在街角的一家酒吧见面。Alex相当的紧张，在等待Miles的过程中他一直忍不住地去拨弄他的头发。为了不被当做闲杂人等给请出去，他只能捧着杯子慢慢悠悠地咂着他的啤酒。他来得太早了。不过考虑到他将要面临的情况，他觉得还是早来一会儿为妙。

Miles一进酒吧就注意到了Alex。他的目光瞬间就被Alex那坐在吧凳上挺翘的小屁股给吸引住了。为了收回目光，Miles只能安慰自己说下周他就不只是看看Alex的屁股那么简单了。他没说谎; 即使他没和Alex签过什么合同，他也知道自己随时都可以上了Alex。

Miles没有一上来就介绍自己，而是打量起了Alex精瘦的身材。Alex拥有黄金身材比例、牛乳般丝滑的肌肤和几近完美的骨架，他简直就是为镜头而生的。Miles内心隐隐兴奋起来——这对他和与他的合作演员来说都是个好兆头。

Miles最终坐到了Alex旁边。Alex有点走神了，Miles突然的动作把他吓了一跳。

“你好……”Alex轻声说到，冲Miles露出了一个微笑，眼角因为这个动作而浮现出一些细小的褶皱。

“很高兴见到你，Alex。我去给你买杯酒。”

“呃…我已经给自己点好啤酒了。”

“我可不喝那种垃圾，亲爱的。”Miles冲他挤了挤眼睛，转过身去给他俩点新的饮料，留下惊诧的Alex一个人在原地窘迫得要死。

他们坐在那儿，喝着酒聊天，不过更多的时候他们是在大笑。起初那种轻微的尴尬很快就消失不见了，他们像童年挚友一样谈天说地。又或者是像多年的恋人，一举一动中透露着股无法言说的亲密和默契。

几巡酒下肚，他们的胆子都大了起来。Miles率先捅破了那层窗户纸(当然是他先的)。当他们为了某个笑话笑得歇斯底里的时候，他把手搁在了Alex的膝盖上。而Alex，在谈到改变了他一生的那张专辑的时候，把手轻轻放在了Miles胳膊上。Miles小心翼翼地帮Alex把一绺不听话头发别到耳朵后面。所以，没多久他们就膝盖靠在一起咬耳朵了，并且，最终脸贴脸地腻在一块儿了。Miles挣扎着从Alex身边离开，又去叫了酒。他不情愿地承认了这个事实:那就是他已经打破了自己不和共事演员一起喝酒的原则。

又一轮酒下去后，Alex鼓起全部勇气问了那个简单的问题:

“你有没有…和你…呃…要共事的人…练习过…那个？”

Miles盯着Alex漆黑的大眼睛，思考着他的答案。但是很快他就看到Alex撅起了他圆圆的嘴巴，然后慢慢地舔上了他的下唇。

“我今晚已经打破好几个原则了，”Miles咕哝到，同时温柔地捧起Alex的脸，“不过我猜我还可以再多打破几个……”

“我家应该是更近的那个，如果你不是恰好和我住在一个小区的话。”Alex冲Miles露出一个狡黠的笑容，Miles马上会意，以最快的速度买好了单。

仅仅几分钟后他们就已经在Alex的公寓里了。Miles忍不住欣赏起了他周遭的一切。整个房间好像都散发着Alex身上那种温暖的气息，你几乎在每一寸墙壁、每一寸地板背后都能看到Alex的影子。

由于到了自己的主场，Alex的胆子愈发大了起来。他慢慢地向Miles的方向走去，双手搭在他胸前，不急不缓地脱掉了他的夹克。

“别客气。”他直勾勾地盯着Miles的眼睛。

想要占有Alex的欲望在他体内叫嚣着，Miles觉得自己多一秒也忍不下去了。他猛地抓住Alex的腰把他拉向自己，捧起他的脸开始温柔地亲吻他，直到Alex动情地加深这个吻。

他们在起居室里吻作一团。Alex后背抵在墙上，胳膊环住Miles的脖子。Miles一把搂住Alex的腰把他抱了起来，Alex马上配合地用腿夹紧Miles。用这个姿势Alex可以感觉到身下Miles的坚挺愈发炙热了起来。这期间Miles的嘴只从Alex身上离开过一秒，“你的卧室在哪？”

Alex飞快地回答了他，然后嘴巴就又回到Miles身上了。Miles像个真正的行家一样，轻车熟路地抱着Alex找到了卧室，就好像他已经无数次做过这事儿了。而此时Alex脑子里想的全是Miles进入他的感觉，完全忽视了Miles是个色情片明星这一事实。

他们的衣服几乎是在进了卧室的一瞬间就不知所踪了，所以很快他们身体间隔着的就只剩几厘米的空气了。

Miles骑在Alex身上吻他的脖子，手指和Alex的卷发纠缠在一起。Alex面部潮红，在Miles的爱抚下沉重地喘息着。Miles指尖触碰过的每个地方都像有电流经过一样。而当Miles的手抚过他大腿的时候，Alex是差不多真的颤抖起来了。

“你还可以继续么？”Miles不确定地问。

“我这辈子再没更期待过其他任何事了。”Alex回应道。

Miles等的就是这句话。他很快就在Alex的床头柜里翻到了避孕套和润滑剂，然后在手上挤了厚厚一层润滑剂。他俯下身去亲吻Alex，同时把手指送进了他身体里。

Alex猛得张开嘴呻吟起来，他脖子后仰，气喘吁吁地吐出几个音节，“哦上帝啊……”

Miles在Alex体内进进出出的时候还不忘亲吻他的脖颈，他时而舔舐时而吸吮地取悦着Alex。当他意识到Alex已经准备好了的时候，他送入了第二根手指。这让Alex的呻吟声骤然加大。他抓紧Miles的胳膊，陷入了下一个令人眩晕的吻中。

“哦…操我…操…”随着Miles的动作，Alex已经说不出完整的句子了。没多久，从他嘴里冒出来的就只剩下“操”和“上帝”了，不过，就连这几个字也要在他高低起伏的呻吟声中被淹没了。

“求你，操我……”Alex呜咽着，胡乱地摸索Miles的身体，亲吻每一处他嘴唇能够到的地方。Miles飞快地给自己的阴茎做好润滑，然后一举顶进了Alex身体里。在进入Alex的一瞬间，他感觉似乎全世界的天使一齐赞美起上帝来，就像唱诗班里突然爆发出来的赞歌一样，让Miles的肌肤止不住地颤栗。而对Alex来说，这简直就是一场宗教祭典。Miles的臀部每往前挺进一分，Alex就像是从天堂里多走了一圈。

Miles以一种舒缓的节奏律动着，每一次插入都伴随着Alex的呻吟声。他迷人的双唇微张着，时不时地弯下腰去给Alex一个激情四射的舌吻。为了更顺畅地贯穿Alex，他抬起Alex的双腿搭在了自己肩膀上，一下一下地撞击着Alex的敏感点。这样剧烈的刺激让Alex失声尖叫起来。他抱紧Miles，双眼逐渐失焦，几乎要迷失在这汹涌的快感中了。

Miles把Alex的腿放下来吻他，抓住他的卷发向后用力，迫使Alex暴露出他美丽的脖颈。很快他就通过Alex更大声的呻吟发现Alex似乎对此很受用。于是Miles加大了手上的力度，同时愈发地用力地吮吻起Alex的脖子来。Miles能从Alex两腿的颤栗和逐渐升高的呻吟看出来，现在的Alex情况比他还要不妙。

Alex最终打破了这个局面。他抓住Miles的手，引导着它们环住自己的脖子，“用力。”。Miles当然乐得照做。很快Alex就因为脖子上额外的压力而在Miles身下扭动了起来。随着接连不断的抽插，Miles能感觉到自己离高潮越来越近了，而且他能从Alex的动作看出来他也差不多。Miles愈发用力地掐住Alex的脖子，这让Alex眼睛骤然睁大，止不住呜咽起来。但他所做的就只是把Miles抱的更紧了而已。

Alex艰难地从喉咙里挤出了几个字，“我…快要……”。Miles发狠地在Alex体内冲刺了几下后，就和Alex几乎一起达到了高潮。Alex，在完全没碰前面的情况下，呻吟着射在了两人身上。而Miles在Alex还在呻吟的时候猛地低吼一声，释放在了Alex体内。他随即俯下身去热烈地亲吻Alex，许久后才恋恋不舍地把自己从Alex身体里抽出来。Alex在他身下颤抖着，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏。

他们望着彼此的眼睛轻轻笑了，然后喘着粗气瘫靠在了一起。

“上帝啊……”Alex感叹道，还没从刚才的性爱中缓过来。

“确实是该谢谢上帝……”Miles回复到，暗自想着自己是有多幸运才能遇到这个男孩。

接下来的几天里他们一直保持着联系，有时发短信分享最近听到的歌，有时只是随便聊些不着边际的念头而已。他们的关系发展得突飞猛进，证据就是他们那些只有彼此能听懂的玩笑，那些玩笑就好像用的是“Miles和Alex专属语言”一样，让外人听得一头雾水。

不过随着拍摄日的逐渐逼近，Alex那头却安静了下来，这让Miles忍不住开始担心Alex是不是想毁约。这可不是什么稀罕事儿，Miles之前也碰到过类似临阵脱逃的人。但是Alex不一样，很明显Miles对Alex报的期待要高一些。然而一想到他可能就要失去Alex了，Miles就无可抑制地陷入了一股强烈的失望之中。

那一天还是来了。Miles几乎已经百分之百确定Alex不想要他了——直到他听到了Alex的道歉声，然后声音的主人才气喘吁吁地推开了片场的大门。Miles想摆出生气的样子，想责怪Alex这些天来的杳无音信，但当他看到Alex那张惊慌失措的脸时，他除了无奈地笑笑就什么也做不了了。Alex背着包站在那儿，穿着旧T恤和牛仔裤，外面套了一件夹克，手里甚至还拿着一沓作业。他终于看到了Miles，于是马上丢下包小跑到Miles面前，抱住他的腰叹到:“抱歉，最近学校里事情太多了。我刚才错过了班车……”Alex刚要开始解释，Miles就把他圈到怀里温柔地打断了他。

“别担心。你能来我就很高兴了。”

拍摄过程进行的很顺利。Miles知道这将是他职业生涯中最成功的一部片子。他们完全在同一个节拍上，动作如行云流水般自然。在场的每个人都能看出来这俩人绝对不是第一次了，镜头中的景象就像是他俩的日常生活一样。就连导演都忍不住称赞了他们，并且又问了Alex一次他是不是真的没拍过片。Miles听到这个“噗”地一声笑了出来，全然不顾Alex满脸的黑线。Alex躺在Miles旁边，全身泛着潮红，嘟囔着Miles刚才有多棒。

最后所有人都离开了，把房间留给他们来整理自己。Miles轻轻擦拭着Alex的身体，温柔的动作让Alex不禁脸红了起来。他突然意识到自己此时正全裸地躺在Miles身下，任凭他摆布着。

Miles坐在Alex两腿中间，顺着他大腿内侧流下来精液，慢慢地擦干那些黏腻的痕迹。Miles终于解决完他们的清洁问题后向Alex投去了温柔的一瞥，然后抓过Alex的脚，在他的脚踝上轻轻印了一吻。Alex因为这个亲密却又无比自然的动作倒抽了一口气。

Miles在他身边躺下来，拨开他被汗水打湿的几缕头发，轻轻抚摸着他的脸。Alex冲他眨了眨眼睛。

“你…还好么？”Miles还是问了出来。Alex知道他是真的很关心自己。

“做做爱就可以拿钱，我还有什么可抱怨的，对吧？”Alex想开个玩笑缓解下Miles紧张的神经，不过Miles可不买他的账。

“我只是想知道你是不是一切都好。因为…你知道，有些人会对此感到非常窘迫…或者怪异，即使是在事后。”他无比怜爱地看了Alex一眼。Alex知道自己再一次沦陷了。

“不，刚才很好…一切都很完美……”这些话像不受控制一样，自然而然地从Alex嘴里冒了出来。不过脱离控制还不止这些。“所以，我们是要说再见了么？”Alex听到自己问。

“不，至少我不想。”

Alex不想费心去思考这对他意味着什么，他觉得这个时候一个吻或许来的更实际些。于是他吻上了Miles的唇，缓慢又甜蜜，带着前所未有的温柔。

那天他们彼此承诺要保持联系后才依依不舍地分手。而接下来的日子里，他们果真花了越来越多的时间腻在一起。他们的约会有时以一场酣畅淋漓的性事来收尾，不过更多的时候他们只是单纯地分享甜甜的亲吻而已。Miles发现不管自己多么努力，他最终还是会回到Alex身边。他迷恋Alex柔软的卷发，迷恋他明媚的笑容，他甚至迷恋Alex起皮的嘴唇，迷恋他在厨房泡茶时旁若无人的舞姿。他迷恋Alex的一切。

Miles还在工作着，不过近来他接的片越来越少了。当他意识到自己可以和Alex在没有任何镜头的情况下享受那种亲密关系的时候，拍片对他来说就好像失去了原有的乐趣。

然后某天，一个主意突然闯进了Miles的脑海里，那是个可以顺利让他兼得事业和Alex的完美主意。

那天是在Miles的公寓里，Alex下课后跑过来见他。他们坐在起居室地板上，一首一首地听着唱片，时不时悄悄讲些下流话，然后像两个神经病一样笑成一团。终于Alex不想再继续这调情的小游戏了。他猛地跨坐到Miles身上，一边解他的衬衣扣子一边把他吻得七荤八素。

“等会儿，宝贝，先停一下。”Miles恳求到，尽管他内心一点也不想让Alex现在停下来。“我得先问你件事。”

“现在？你在逗我吧。”仿佛是为了表达自己的不满，Alex用力地向下坐了坐，屁股正对Miles逐渐挺立的勃起。

“只是突然想起来了，”Miles看着Alex挑起的眉毛，继续说道，“我不想再拍片了……”

“为什么？你那么棒，Mi！”Alex在Miles裸露的胸口上轻轻来了一拳，嗔怪地说道。

“因为我觉得跟你做爱更有意思一些，如果你非要知道的话。”

“真的？”Alex的脸“刷”就红了。他抚上Miles的胸膛，低下头轻轻给了他一个吻。“我很高兴你能那么说，但我不想让你因为我而放弃你的事业……”

“这就是我接下来要问的。你还想和我再来一次么？”

Alex歪着头想了一会儿，“当然，为什么不呢？”

“我在想…我们或许可以搞个直播、视频秀，或者别的类似的什么玩意儿……”

Alex吃惊地扬起眉毛，“你是说我们要在网络上做同性视频主？”

“我觉得他们更喜欢称我们为情侣视频主。”Miles纠正到。

“可是亲爱的，我们根本不是情侣啊。”

“嗯……那就是我要问的另一个问题了……”

“老天啊，你今天真是满腹疑问，哈？”Alex微笑着装出嘲笑他的样子。

“所以，你愿意么？做我男朋友？”Alex从来没见过Miles对什么事紧张过，但这次他发誓他是真的从Miles眼里看到了一丝的不确定。

“你真的想这么做吗？”这下Alex变成提问题的那个了。今晚这突如其来的状况让他有点不知所措。

“当然，你简直完美得不可思议，Al。从我看到你的第一眼起就这么觉得了。我无时无刻不在想你，你是我唯一想要一起共度余生的人……”Miles轻轻抱住Alex的腰，抬起头充满期待地望着他。

“Mi……”一个大大的笑容在Alex脸上绽放开来，“当然，我愿意！我愿意为你做任何事。”

Miles还没来得及回复，Alex就又一次跃到了他身上。他把Miles整个抱在怀里和他接吻，就好像他从来没有吻过Miles一样。

Miles知道他们还有很多事需要解决，也知道等待他们的不只是一帆风顺而已。但他有种强烈的直觉，他相信他最终能搞定一切。只要有Alex在他身边，就没有什么是不可能的。


End file.
